Heartbreak Hotel
by I Want To Love You. -P.Y.T
Summary: When L finds out Raitos true feelings for him, will he return those feelings? Or reject them? And what are those scars on Raitos arm? What do they mean! LXLIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of its characters. (Sob Sob Sob)

A/N: This is my Very first… POSTED fanfic. I have written others, but I never bothered to post them… maybe I will… Depends… Oh well, enough of me going on. Here's the story!

~LxLight~LxLight~LxLight~LxLight~LxLight~LxLight~LxLight~LxLight~

"Raito", Lights father called to his son at the end of the day, "Lets go home now."

"Dad, I think I'll stay a bit longer. I want to finish what I'm doing… would that be ok?"

Raito's father, Soichiro Yagami, smiled. "I am proud that I have such a hardworking son. Of course it would be alright."

Soichiro patted his sons head and left, followed by Mogi, Aizawa, and finally, Matsuda, tripping on the way out.

Raito continued reviewing his work, until L broke his concentration.

"Raito kun, may I ask why you decided to stay today?"

Raito looked up from his computer, and at L, "You heard what I told my father, didn't you Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, "Ryuzaki said as he turned his chair to look directly at Raito, " but normally, you would be, how should I put this… ecstatic to leave. No matter what you've been working on."

Raito stopped, "I just found something that caught my eye, that's it," he said, trying not to stammer.

'You, of course', Raito thought to himself. Suddenly, Ryuzaki said, "Well if its that important, let me see it."

Before Raito could protest, Ryuzaki wheeled himself over to Raito's desk.

'Oh… My… God… He's so close I can hear his breathing in my ear.' Raito thought, blushing when Ryuzaki put his hand on Raitos shoulder.

"Uh, R-Ryuzaki… Wh-What are you d-doing?"

Ryuzaki put his thumb (A/N: The thumb on his right hand. His left hand was on Raitos shoulder) on his lip, cocking his head to the side, "I don't understand what you mean Raito."

Raito almost fainted. He thought it was so adorable when Ryuzaki put his thumb in this mouth. He thought it was even more adorable when he cocked his head to one side.

"Um, n-nothing Ryu-Ryuzaki…"

He tried concentrating on his work, he really did! But Ryuzaki kept making noises when he sucked and licked his lollipop. Raito soon felt his tight pants get even more tighter as Ryuzaki ate his lollipop.

'Crap,' Raito thought, thinking about what he'd have to do to get rid of it.

He looked at Ryuzaki, and the look on his face was of sexual pleasure, just from eating that one lollipop…(Weird but cute)

Raito couldn't stand it anymore. He felt he'd climax then and there if he didn't leave… and fast.

"Um, excuse me Ryuzaki… I need to go to the restroom."

Ryuzaki looked at him with an expression that said, 'Can I come too?!' of course in a childish (and cute) way.

Raito blushed and ran to the bathroom in Ryuzaki's room.

'I hate him for making me... have this. ' he thought. Then, he started jacking off with thoughts of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki felt lonely after Raito had been gone for 5 minutes. So he got up and went to find Raito.

He followed the sounds of moaning. They lead him to where Raito was. Ryuzaki thought his friend was in pain.

"Raito kun! I suggest you get as far away from the door as possible."

Raito looked at the door in fear. 'Fuck!' he thought, 'if he sees me, he'll get the idea I'm masturbating because of him! … Even though I am, I don't want him to see!!!!'

"N-NO ITS OK R-RYUZAKI!! I-I 'M OK!!!"

Ryuzaki ignored Raito and backed away from the door about ten feet. Then, he ran and kicked the door down with one mighty kick. (Poor door)

As soon as the dust cleared, he saw Raito.

'Um, that would explain the moans…,' Ryuzaki thought.

…Well, I know that was kinda boring, but There it is. If I get a good response, I'll make the upcoming chapters more exciting and dramatic. Maybe some smexyness, I don't know yet. But review!!!!! (GETS ON KNEES) IM BEGGING U!!!! REVIEW!!! … I'm not that desperate to beg, but if u do review…. I'll lurve you and give you something special!!!! (A hug!!!) A Virtual hug!!!! Anyways… maybe c u l8rs luusers!!!!!

(P.s : Luuser means lurved one! I made it up in December. I call all the ones I love that. Steal it if you want to)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...

Srry i havent posted. My computer died and my new lap top wont let me post...

So bear with me for a lil while please! I promise you i will post soon. Ive gotten good reviews and its been favorited afew times so thts good.

**Please. Please. Please give me a lil longer! I will. Post the next chapter soon.**

**Thank yuu so much. **

***Sugar*. {ur author^~^}**


End file.
